Coated articles are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,933 to Hartig (the '933 patent). The '933 patent discloses, inter alia, a layer stack of: glass substrate/TiO2/Si3N4/NiCr/Ag/NiCr/Si3N4. In columns 22-25 of the '933 patent, it can be seen from non-heat-treatable Example A that the resulting insulating glass (IG) unit used 2.3 mm glass sheets and had a visible transmission of 69.5%, a shading coefficient (SC) of 0.48, and thus a solar heat gain coefficient (SHGC) of about 0.418 (i.e., SC=SHGC/0.87). Even using these thin clear glass sheets (2.3 mm thick), the IG unit was still not able to achieve a visible transmission of at least 70%; this is unfortunate in certain non-limiting situations. Moreover, it would sometimes be desirable to have a SC and/or SHGC that was lower than those listed above, for solar management reasons that will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for a coated article that can be used in monolithic applications and/or applications such as IG units, so that resulting IG units can achieve high visible transmission (e.g., visible transmission of at least 70%) combined with one or more of (a) SHGC no greater than about 0.45, more preferably no greater than about 0.40; (b) SC no greater than about 0.49, more preferably no greater than about 0.46; (c) chemical and/or mechanical durability; (d) neutral transmissive color such that transmissive a* is from −5.0 to 0 (more preferably from −3.5 to −1.5), and transmissive b* is from −2.0 to 4.0 (more preferably from 1.0 to 3.0); and (e) neutral reflective color from the exterior of the IG unit (i.e., Rg/Rout) such that reflective a* is from −3.0 to 2.0 (more preferably from −2.0 to 0.5), and reflective b* is from −5.0 to 1.0 (more preferably from −4.0 to −1.0).